Names
by Coolofthecool
Summary: Daphne, is annoying, Pinocchio is annoyed


The wind howled, like a wolf.

It was a cold, day in Ferry Port Landing and, Pinocchio, was annoyed, very annoyed. He was in fact so annoyed he though, he might explode if not for the knowledge that no one had ever, spontaneously combusted whilst awake, though he knew Sabrina had tried quite a few times, Whilst awake and angry.

Why was, Pinocchio annoyed? Two words, three syllables, and one question.

"What, does your name mean?" Daphne Grimm asked, stoically. "I'm doing a survey for school," she paused taking a breath, "My name, means a plant but Mum says I was named after the nymph, in Greek mythology." She stated, obviously oblivious to what she had done.

"Yes, Daphne, was a nymph. She was so beautiful, she was chased by the Greek god, Apollo. So she pleaded to her father, a minor river god to help her and he turned her into a laurel."

Daphne, scrunched up her forehead in frustration. "I'm named after a plant, anyway?" Pinocchio shook his head, "You were named after the nymph, the most beautiful nymph in all the land, it's a fitting name really." He said.

Daphne looked at him. He was staring off into his bedroom wall, his eyes glassed over, obviously trying to convey he was in deep thought over...something. Daphne Grimm, was a detective so she was determined to find out, what he was trying to avoid.

"I asked, Puck, what his name meant and he said he didn't know so we looked it up in a dictionary. All that came up, was the thing you hit with a hockey stick; and stuff about himself."

Pinocchio nodded along, still glassy eye'd still annoyed beyond belief. "Shakespeare, is rumored to have invented the word, but obviously since, Puck, is infact real." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Then, I asked, Sabrina, and, Granny, what their names meant," Daphne, smirked for a second, "Sabrina, frowned and said that her name was infact totally inaccurate and, refused to tell me," She paused for air, " So I looked it up...and her name means a river in Wales. So then I had to figure out what Wales was."

Pinocchio, nodded along... again.

"The first recording of the word Sabrina, was infact in an old Roman document." He paused a sign, Daphne, took to continue.

"So then, Granny, said her name had no meaning, so I looked it up and all that came up was how often it was used. Did you know that boys are called, Relda, as well?" Daphne finished, watching, Pinocchio, whose glassy eye'd state never wavered.

"No, I was not aware of that fact." He said, there must be something incredibly fascinating about that wall.

"Then I asked Charming." Pinocchio, twitched but only to brush away a fly. Maybe she should go...But he was just staring at the wall. "Charming, said that his name, was from the Shakespearean age, and it was very popular back then. Did you know he was born before Puck?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He said turning to look at the girl beside him. "How many other people did you ask?" He said, hoping against hope she had forgot what her purpose of coming here was for.

"Well, then I asked Mum, Dad, and Uncle Jake. Mum said her name meant, True image and Honest image, it's Latin." Pinocchio rolled his eyes, he spoke Latin. of course he knew that.

"Dad, and, Uncle Jake, said they didn't know. So, we looked them up and, dads name means 'Rules the home' it's french." He knew that too, his name after all was french he shuddered.

"Uncle Jake's, name means Supplanter, and none of us knew what that meant, so we looked up supplanter and it said ruler of a country." Daphne sighed satisfied.

"Hey, Puppet, get down here!" Sabrina shouted. "I was a marionette!" He shouted back, happy that he had escaped Daphne.

"What did your name mean?" She asked, I guess not he thought glumly. "It, means...Pine head."

Puck, flew by at that second," Ha, your name means pine head, your literally a pine head!" He yelled

Pinocchio sighed, he couldn't catch a break could he.

 **So yeah plot bunny's strike again. The meanings of the names are all real. EDITED: I have changed, Sabrina's name to the correct meaning thanks you guys who pulled me up on that must've been a typo when I searched it.**


End file.
